The Pebble and the Penguin (soundtrack)
The Pebble and the Penguin: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the 1995 soundtrack to the Don Bluth and Richard Donner animated feature film, The Pebble and the Penguin. The music for the soundtrack was handled by Hans Zimmer (who composed the score) with Barry Manilow as the supervising composer, and the lyrics for the songs were all written by Bruce Sussman, Carole Bayer Sager and Stephen Schwartz. The songs were all arranged and produced by Manilow, and the soundtrack was produced by Daid Foster and Manilow. The soundtrack includes various artists with actors singing their parts for the film, including Martin Short, Lea Salonga, Ron Perlman, Robert De Niro and among others. The songs and score for the soundtrack were both performed by the The Hollywood Studio Symhpony and The London Philharmonic Orchestra (which were both conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith and Harry Gregson-Williams).http://www.allmusic.com/album/the-pebble-the-penguin-mw0000171860/ This soundtrack is currently out of print. Singing Cast *Hubie (Martin Short) *Rocko (Robert De Niro) *Drake (Ron Perlman) *Marina (Lea Salonga) *The BeachMaster (Jim Cummings) *Narrator (Reese Witherspoon) The Penguins *Randy Crenshaw *Christopher Lee *John Cleese *Dorian Harewood *Kevin Bassinson *Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Yvonne Williams *Sally Stevens *Bob Joyce *Joe Pizullo *Kevin Dorsey *Maggie Roswell *B.J. Ward *Hamilton Camp *Jon Joyce *Maxine Waters *Tampa Lann *Stephen Amerson *Steve Lively *Andrea Robinson Track listing From AllMusic: * The version of "Now and Forever" sung by Barry Manilow and Sheena Easton is not on the soundtrack, but was later put on Barry Manilow album Duets and a later reissue of this soundtrack as a bonus track when Kid Rhino reacquired the rights in 2012. Critical reception The album was given a rating of 2 and a half stars at Allmusic.com. Reviewer Peter Fawthrop wrote: "Barry Manilow's soundtrack would have upped the mediocrity on a better project, but The Pebble and the Penguin as a film was conceived with such dismal effort from the then struggling Don Bluth studio that the songs and score work on a somewhat passing level". It said that Martin Short stutters through "Sometimes I Wonder", Tim Curry belches out "Don't Make Me Laugh", and James Belushi "squeezes in some very minor singing talent" in "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend." It said "Now and Forever" is a "sweeping opener", but suggested it was an "attempt to borrow from the lyrical format of "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast", and therefore added "it does not match up to its grand ambition". It continued this comparison to the Disney film, stating that "The penguins are not as interesting as the characters in Beauty and segmenting the song's music with their speaking voices results in distracting a pretty good melody with meaningless dialogue". It found it odd that Sheena Easton and Barry Manilow's duet of "Now and Forever", which had the most "marketing value" and therefore "might have boosted the soundtrack" was surprisingly missing. References External links * The Pebble and the Penguin Soundtrack at Amazon.com Category:Film soundtracks Category:1995 soundtracks Category:Barry Manilow soundtracks Category:Rhino Records soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer